<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784347">Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sex on Furniture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y tu elección de ponerte sólo mitad de la ropa adecuada, ¿está debida a qué? ¿Esperas de volver a tener suerte?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(El fruto prohibido es tan bueno)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esa mañana estaba absolutamente maravillosa.</p><p>Yamada lo entendía aún sólo del hecho de haberse despertado de buen humor, algo sin duda raro por él.</p><p>Se dio vueltas unas veces, al hacer un sonido que no habría osado hacer si hubiera estado otros seres humanos con él.</p><p>Eso le hizo pensar que saber dónde estuviera Daiki habría sido una agradable adición a la ya buena sensación.</p><p>Se obligó a sentarse, al menos, y tendió el oído. Le pareció de oír ruidos llegar de la cocina, pues si tenía suerte su novio estaba preparando el desayuno.</p><p>Sintiéndose un poco más dispuesto a levantarse, se miró alrededor a la búsqueda de su ropa; Daiki debía haberse despertado con la consciencia sucia, dado que Yamada la vio ordenadamente apilada en el sillón, y estaba seguro que hubiera estado esparcida en el suelo cuando habían ido a la cama la noche antes.</p><p>Se puso en pie, al coger una camisa y al ponérsela, sin preocuparse de abotonarla toda, y decidió que iba a ser suficiente; estaba bastante cómodo.</p><p>Además, estaba seguro que Daiki iba a apreciar el regalo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y se dirigió de puntillas a la cocina, sin advertir a Daiki de su venida. Le vio ocupado en la cocina a calentar la sopa de miso, al mover la cabeza al ritmo de cualquiera canción estuviera escuchando con los auriculares.</p><p>Al reír, Yamada fue detrás de él, y le pellizcó las caderas cuando fue bastante cerca.</p><p>En retrospectiva, había arriesgado de matarle y de hacerle soltar el agarre en la sopa, que le habría dejado sin novio y sin desayuno; sin embargo, vivía por esa especie de peligro.</p><p>“Qué demonio...” maldijo Daiki, al girarse y al echarle un vistazo furioso. “Me diste un infarto.” le informó al menor, que en respuesta rio, al encogerse de hombros.</p><p>“Era difícil resistir. Eras demasiado adorable para no molestarte.”</p><p>Arioka dio un paso atrás y le miró, casi como si le estuviera analizando.</p><p>“Alguien se despertó de buen humor.” observó, al sonreír. “Creo que la última vez que me dijiste que estaba adorable tenía dieciséis años.”</p><p>Yamada puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para probar la sopa.</p><p>“Si no apagas el fuego en este momento va a ser incomible, y voy a perder todo el buen humor.” le informó, todavía sonriendo.</p><p>Daiki hizo pronto como pedido, luego se giró para lanzarle otro vistazo.</p><p>“En serio, ¿Qué fue? No puede ser sólo el hecho que no tenemos que trabajar hoy, juro que ocurrió antes. Aunque, efectivamente, no a menudo.” dijo, al acercarse y al llevarle los brazos alrededor de la cintura.</p><p>Yamada casi ronroneó, algo que le hizo sentir increíblemente incómodo – aunque no bastante de dejar. Se extendió adelante y besó a su novio para evitar de hacer el ridículo.</p><p>“No lo sé.” le dijo al alejarse. “Me desperté de esta manera. Pero, sabes, tuve una buena cita con un hombre muy hermoso anoche, pues podría ser esto.”</p><p>“Oh.” dijo Daiki, fingiéndose indiferente. “Pues recogiste. Me gustaría que me lo contara.” empujó un poco contra sus caderas, haciéndole retroceder hasta alcanzar la mesa; saltó encima, abriendo las piernas bastante de hacer sitio para Arioka. “Y tu elección de ponerte sólo mitad de la ropa adecuada, ¿está debida a qué? ¿Esperas de volver a tener suerte?” preguntó, y dejó subir las manos a lo largo de las piernas desnudas de Yamada.</p><p>Ryosuke rio bajo, al sacudir la cabeza.</p><p>“Claro que no. Sólo no tenía ganas de ponerme ropa <em>adecuada</em>, y pensé que mi novio iba a apreciar.” dijo, al inclinar la cabeza y al echarle un vistazo malicioso.</p><p>“Sabes...” dijo Daiki, luego hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, alejándose un poco, los ojos todavía fijos en él. “A veces me echan de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando aún no te cuidabas tan bien de ti mismo. Estaba más simple ocuparse de los quehaceres en casa.”</p><p>Yamada levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.</p><p>“Oh. Pues, ¿estás diciendo que entonces no me encontrabas atractivo?” preguntó, casi indiferente, quedándose quieto encima de la mesa.</p><p>Daiki hizo una mueca, consciente de haber expresado el mensaje equivocado.</p><p>“No dije esto.” se apresuró a clarificar. “Sólo digo que mientras yo estoy más viejo y más feo, tú eres más hermoso cada día que pasa.” se encogió de hombros, incómodo. “¿Me salvé?”</p><p>Yamada se echó a reír y asintió.</p><p>“Vuelve aquí.” pidió, bajo. Cuando Daiki lo hizo, le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, manteniéndole cerca. “No eres nada de eso, Dai-chan, ¿sabes? Te encuentro hermoso como el primer día que te vi. De hecho, mi atracción para ti se mantuvo linear durante los años, pero eso es sólo porque no soy tan superficial como a ti.” bromó, acercándose y volviendo a besarle.</p><p>Daiki pareció decidir que no era una buena idea contestar, y dejó que el menor le besara, la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la propia bastante agradable de distraerle de todo.</p><p>Siguieron un poco de tiempo; Yamada estaba suficientemente involucrado, las piernas ahora apretadas alrededor de las caderas del mayor, las manos que le acariciaban la espalda a Daiki como si le confortara.</p><p>“Sabes.” dijo en baja voz cuando se alejaron. “Tal vez me equivocaba. Tal vez inconscientemente no me puse mucha ropa porque quería que me la quitara.” admitió, respirando pesadamente.</p><p>Daiki rio y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“Como dije... estaba más simple antes.” dijo. “Recuerdo los tiempos cuando podíamos sobrevivir al desayuno sin que te saltara sobre.”</p><p>Yamada le sonrió malicioso, desplazando el peso adelante, ahora sentado al borde de la mesa.</p><p>“Pero esto no eres tú que saltas sobre mí.” le hizo notar, llevando la boca al cuello del mayor, empezando a mordiscarlo. “Esto soy yo, que soy exigente como siempre. No tiene nada que ver con la edad ni el aspecto físico. A medida que pasa el tiempo, espérate que me haga más y más inseguro. Es tu tarea probarme que todavía me encuentras atractivo.”</p><p>Daiki le cogió las caderas, disfrutando lo que Yamada estaba haciendo con su cuello.</p><p>Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de concentrarse.</p><p>“Egocéntrico.” le dijo, teniendo éxito de arrancar la boca de Yamada de sí. “Ni te hace falta la gratificación sexual. Aposto que serías feliz sólo con mí que te digo cuanto te encuentro hermoso.”</p><p>Lejos de ofenderse, Yamada asintió.</p><p>“Pero me esfuerzo tanto para ser bastante hermoso de hacértelo notar y, pues, decírmelo. De verdad, todo lo que haces es apreciar mis esfuerzos.” dijo, extendiéndose adelante y, sin ceremonias, metiendo una mano en los pantalones de chándal de Daiki. Algo que habría sorprendido al mayor, si no hubiera sabido ya como iba salir.</p><p>“No eres tan perfecto, ¿sabes?” le dijo, en realidad bastante distraído por la mano del menor alrededor de su sexo.</p><p>“Por favor.” dijo Yamada, al sacudir la cabeza, volviendo a llevar las piernas a su alrededor para tirarle más cerca. “Siéntete libre de enumerar todos mis defectos.” le invitó distraídamente, la mano libre que alcanzaba la de Daiki, tomándola y llevándosela a la boca, así de poderle tomar los dedos entre los labios, lamiéndolos con cuidado.</p><p>Cuando los dejó, le echó una mirada a Daiki, y al mayor ya no le hizo falta que pidiera nada.</p><p>Llevó la mano a la base de la espalda de Yamada, tirándole más cerca, y pronto los dedos se desplazaron a su abertura, rozándola.</p><p>“Bien, para empezar.” dijo, aunque tuvieras dificultades en concentrarse con la mano del menor todavía a su alrededor, que se movía demasiado lentamente para darle alivio. “Eres increíblemente concentrado en ti mismo.” le informó, mientras el primero dedo deslizaba adentro; disfrutó mucho la manera como Yamada aguantó la respiración, pues empezó pronto a moverlo.</p><p>“Esto lo habíamos establecido ya, Dai-chan.” le hizo notar Ryosuke, empujándose al encuentro de su mano, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de beatitud en la cara.</p><p>“Eres perezoso también. E infantil.” siguió el mayor, añadiendo un segundo dedo y empezando a abrirlos, preparándole tanto rápidamente y cuidadosamente como posible.</p><p>“Sigue adelante. De todas maneras, te gusta cuidarte de mí.”</p><p>Daiki puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose para besarle los labios, la lengua que acarició brevemente la del menor antes de alejarse.</p><p>“Eres también la peor coqueta del mundo. Encuentras tan gracioso saltar sobre otros hombres cuando sabes qué estoy mirando.”</p><p>Añadió el tercero dedo, pero a pesar de la intrusión improvisa, Yamada tuvo éxito de reír.</p><p>“Esto es porque te pones nervioso, y luego me lo das <em>tan bien</em>.” contestó, dejando su erección y moviéndose atrás, las manos en la mesa para ofrecerse mejor al mayor.</p><p>“Hablando de provocar.” murmuró Daiki. “Eres un miedoso, eres mal perdedor, eres malo cuando estás de mal humor y...” respiró hondo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Creo que voy a morir si no estoy dentro de ti dentro del minuto siguiente.” las palabras salieron solas con todo el resto, y Daiki se dio cuenta del hecho que las últimas eran las únicas que pensaba realmente.</p><p>Yamada tembló, luego sonrió.</p><p>“Finalmente algo sobre que estamos de acuerdo.” murmuró.</p><p>Luego, con toda la lentitud del mundo, tiró el brazo del mayor así que quitara los dedos de él, y se tumbó en la mesa, levantando las piernas y apuntalando los pies en el borde, abriéndolas tanto como posible.</p><p>La visual, se daba cuenta, tenía que ser obscena; pero no le interesaba, ahora no, no cuando estaba tan excitado.</p><p>Daiki le miró, al tragar ruidosamente y al dar un paso adelante, bajándose los pantalones bastante de liberar su erección.</p><p>Rozó la abertura de Yamada con la punta unos momentos, sintiéndole agitarse bajo de él, y decidió que no podía seguir provocándole, aunque queriendo; empezó a empujar adentro, despacio, dejándoselo sentir mientras avanzaba.</p><p>“<em>Kami</em>.” siseó el menor cuando fue enteramente dentro. “No me extraña que estaba de tan buen humor esta mañana.” se apoyó en los codos y le miró. “Sabes, quizás no todo es peor con la edad.” le dijo, al reír.</p><p>La respuesta de Daiki fue de salir casi completamente y volver a hundir adentro.</p><p>Bastante fuerte que esperaba que se callara.</p><p>Bien, no dijo nada, pero eso no significaba no gritar.</p><p>“Tienes razón.” le dijo Daiki después de unos empujones más, la respiración pesada ya. “Me gusta halagarte.” llevó una mano detrás de su espalda, obligándole a volver en la posición inicial, y el aumento de resistencia les hizo gemir ambos. “Pero tú me la haces muy sencilla.”</p><p>Yamada gimió en alta voz – puro teatro, Daiki estaba seguro – y se empujó contra de él.</p><p>“Enumeraste todos mis defectos, es correcto que hagas unas apreciaciones mientras estás dentro de mí. Sería grosero no hacerlo.”</p><p>Daiki se asomó, teniéndolo más fuerte mientras se movía dentro de él.</p><p>“No estoy seguro que vas encontrar muy halagador lo que tengo que decir.” bromó, al lamerle el cuello.</p><p>“Encuentro cualquiera entre cuanto soy bueno y que buen polvo que soy aceptable como cumplidos.” se apresuró a decirle Yamada, la urgencia en su voz bastante para hacer reír a Daiki.</p><p>“¿Ves? Sabes todo ya.” le dijo, al morderle suavemente la clavícula, en un punto que sabía ser muy sensible. “Bien, eres realmente genial. Con toda tu arrogancia, es increíble con qué facilidad te vienes abajo cada vez que estoy dentro de ti. Es como si fuera otra persona, una que me gusta muchísimo.”</p><p>“Y soy yo el egocéntrico.” murmuró Yamada, llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza de Daiki para mantenerle parado contra su cuello, disfrutando increíblemente lo que estaba haciendo con su boca.</p><p>“¿Cómo podría no encontrarlo gratificante?” dijo Arioka, a dar un empujón muy fuerte, que hizo hacer a Yamada un gemido que, en circunstancias normales, le habría hecho avergonzar. “Haces sonidos tan bonitos para mí. Eres tan desesperado, es obvio que se me hinche el ego.”</p><p>Yamada empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las de su novio, tratando de hacerle llegar más hondo.</p><p>“Bueno, supongo que somos una buena pareja.” le cortó. “Tócame, Daiki. Estoy muy cerca, tócame y punto.”</p><p>Daiki ralentizó los empujones, y se tomó un tiempo para estudiar la cara de Yamada; luego la tomó en las manos y le besó intensamente.</p><p>“Claro que lo somos.” murmuró, volviendo a moverse y finalmente llevando una mano alrededor de su erección, tocándole rápidamente. “Anda, Ryo. Déjame ver cuánto te gusta, déjame ver que para ti es imposible resistir cuando estoy tan hondo dentro de ti.” subrayó cada frase con un empujón particularmente duro, y el hecho que Yamada sólo pudo asentir en respuesta le hizo entender que estaba realmente cerca.</p><p>De todas formas, le tomó por sorpresa cuando el menor le hundió las uñas en el brazo, apretándose increíblemente a su alrededor mientras se corría, la cabeza echada atrás, gimiendo más alto que antes.</p><p>Daiki ralentizó para dejarle recuperar, mirándole encantado.</p><p>No podía engañar a nadie: <em>era</em> maravilloso, posiblemente la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. No había duda.</p><p>“Sigue moviéndote.” le dijo Yamada después, en baja voz.</p><p>Daiki no tuvo que oírlo una vez más; empujó a través del aumento de resistencia, disfrutando la manera como el cuerpo de Yamada se contraía cuando lo hizo.</p><p>El menor volvió a sentarse recto, ofreciéndose completamente a él, teniendo éxito de concentrarse a pesar de cuanto se sintiera agotado.</p><p>“Estoy cerca.” le avisó Daiki después de un poco, las caderas que perdían ritmo mientras esperaba instrucciones.</p><p>Yamada sonrió y asintió.</p><p>“Bueno.” dijo, la voz de vuelta lasciva. “Pues ahora pruébamelo tú cuanto te gusta. Córrete dentro de mí, Daiki.” susurró, y el mayor no pudo resistir.</p><p>Se aferró fuerte a sus caderas, luego le besó para sofocar todos ruidos, y se corrió así, hondo dentro del cuerpo de su novio. Como pidió.</p><p>Se quedó quieto unos minutos, y Yamada se lo dejó hacer. Llevó los dedos a la espalda del mayor, acariciándole de manera confortable, dejándole una estela de besos en el hombro.</p><p>“Somos unos adultos terribles.” le dijo después de un rato, divertido.</p><p>Daiki se levantó y le sonrió.</p><p>“Afortunadamente, estamos buenos en muchas otras cosas.” le hizo notar.</p><p>Yamada rio, al sacudir la cabeza. Hizo una mueca, luego, cuando Daiki salió, y hubo necesidad de ayuda para meterse en pie.</p><p>“Me siento como si estuviera bajo el agua.” le informó, respirando hondo. “Creo que esta mañana libre no sea gran cosa, al final. No podemos quedarnos solos mucho tiempo sin arriesgar de drenarnos.” le dijo, con una mueca.</p><p>Daiki le dio un rápido beso e indicó la habitación con una señal de la cabeza.</p><p>“Vale, pues quizás debería ir a ponerte unos pantalones. Para estar seguros.”</p><p>Yamada inclinó la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.</p><p>“¿Voy a seguir gustándose llevando ropa?” bromó, pero de todas formas esperó con impaciencia su respuesta.</p><p>Daiki suspiró teatralmente.</p><p>“¿Cómo podrías no gustarme, Ryo-chan? Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.”</p><p>El beso siguiente que le dio y la manera como brincó fuera de la cocina y hacia la habitación, le dijo a Daiki que su trabajo por esa mañana estaba realizado, y que una vez más el ego de Yamada estaba perfectamente satisfecho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>